Estos Labios Secos
by GirlBender L
Summary: -/-Rompí en mil pedazos mi promesa, porque a los diez años jugaba con muñecas, y a los once soñé con besar. Pero luego, a los doce, entraste tú a mi vida. Y entonces pasó que ya no solo soñaba con besos. También soñaba con que me besaras tú.-/ AU/ Inukag.


_**N/A: Ohayo my LITTLE DARLINGS! **__**¿Cómo se la han pasado en estos días? ¿Ocupados? ¡Pues ya he venido a hacerles perder más el tiempooo! Muy bien, les envío un besote de esos que dejan marca de labial desde mi querida Guatemala, a cualquier parte del mundo donde vivan. **_

_**Aclaraciones: esto es un AU. - InuKag. - One-shot.**_

* * *

Summary:_ -Rompí en mil pedazos mi promesa, porque a los diez años jugaba con muñecas, y a los once soñé con besar. Pero luego, a los doce, entraste tú a mi vida. Y entonces pasó que ya no solo soñaba con besos. También soñaba con que me besaras tú. –_

* * *

**Estos Labios Secos**

**-Por GirlBender L-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**S**i a la tortuosa escuela se le suma una profesora de drama soltera, la oportunidad de hacer una obra, y cierta Higurashi Sobresaliente en esa clase específicamente, el resultado sería, ni más ni menos, que **un Inuyasha reacio a participar.**

Y es que no, ¡No señor! Él jamás en la vida besaría a la chica que después de tanto odiarlo (era algo mutuo, así que no había resentimientos), llegó a ser su mejor amiga. Esa misma que le pareció bipolar, loca, terca, distraída y enamoradiza desde que le vio por primera vez en su casa, realizando el proyecto de matemáticas con su hermano Sesshomaru, a la escasa edad de diez años. Ella tenía doce.

Posterior a escudriñarle con la mirada, como a quien no le agrada el asunto, Kagome había enrojecido cual tomate, frunciendo el ceño luego, y optando por seguir resolviendo la ecuación. Inuyasha soltó un bufido entonces, sin saber que sería el primero de una larga lista que se desarrollaría con el paso de los años. Kagome crecía, él también, sus hormonas se alocaban y ambos peleaban mucho por cosas sin la más mínima importancia. Tonterías que iban desde "Sesshomaru no debe distraerse del proyecto", hasta "Si no quieres jugar beisbol primero, entonces no jugaré contigo al baloncesto después". Y si algo jamás olvidaba ella, era que el pequeño de cabellos peculiarmente plateados se acercó un día a ella y le dijo que olía horrible. Pero eso no era cierto, y ambos lo sabían. La azabache se había robado un poco del perfume más delicioso de su madre, e Inuyasha había quedado encantado con su aroma a fresa. Aroma que continuó siendo parte de Kagome durante el resto de su vida… o al menos lo que iba de ella.

Curiosamente, el chico desde el inicio pensó que era la fragancia ideal, perfecta para ella. _Porque las fresas podían ser dulces y también amargas, blandas y también crujientes, sólidas. Bonitas, relucientes; o insípidas sin sabor. Sucias, podridas, malolientes, o perfectas. Todo depende de cómo se llegasen a antojar. _Kagome, para Inuyasha, siempre fue y será como una fresa.

Pero bueno, retomando la historia… Ellos nunca fueron compatibles ni creyeron serlo hasta que descubrieron algo realmente, sumamente interesante: ambos eran grandes fanáticos de un famosísimo videojuego, titulado cómo _"Mortal Search of Shikon*"._ Ahí fue cuando "la magia" comenzó. De pronto la Higurashi se pasaba horas en la casa del chico de ojos dorados, jugando con la consola y riendo sin parar. Aunque bueno, las peleas seguían. Pero ya no tanto como antes.

Todo estaba de maravilla; Hasta que cierto miércoles por la mañana le interrumpen su no-tan-bella clase de trigonometría para anunciar que la profesora Rumiko le necesitaba urgentemente. Y bien, ¿Qué se le hacía? Salió de la clase con autorización del maestro, arrastrando sus pies hasta el salón de teatro. Allí se encontró con quienes más le jodían la subsistencia: Koga y sus dos seguidores (nunca supo cuáles eran sus nombres), su ex novia Kikyo (a la que jamás llegó a besar, puesto que su relación fue de tres días nada más), el chico lerdo al que consideraba su némesis, Naraku, su fastidioso primo menor con ínfulas de consejero amoroso, Shippo y… pues la única que medio se salvaba, Kagome.

_-¡Oh, Inuyasha, me regocija tanto verte aquí_!- No es que la señora le desagradase. Pero sus métodos educativos sí le irritaban hasta el trasero. Estaba esa estúpida regla de utilizar un lenguaje más sofisticado al habitual en cada hora de clase con ella; por ejemplo. _–Excelso. Ahora que todos nos hemos congregado en este salón, les anunciaré para que les he solicitado hoy…-_

Bla, bla, bla… A penas si puso atención. En su mente reclamaba a los cielos por haberle juntado con todos ellos aquel día, que era precisamente el que más le fastidiaba la vida, todas las semanas. El miércoles era eso mismo: _miércoles_. Cómo una voz lejana oyó a Rumiko-sensei decir acerca de una obra para algo, y una lluvia artificial. Que Koga sería el chico malo de la actuación, y Kikyo, bueno, no recordaba.

_-Entonces, Inuyasha, tú serás el protagónico. Kagome también.-_

_-¡Genial!-_ escuchó a su mejor amiga decir. La profesora entonces le vio reprobatoria. _-¡Me corrijo! He querido expresar que me parece fantástico.- _Y las risitas no se hicieron esperar.

"_Ay, Kagome tonta, a veces creo que nunca dejarás de ser tan despistada."_ Aquel pensamiento recorrió la mente del peli plateado, al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza.

_-… ¡Excelente! Ah, y habrá un beso en la obra por parte de Inuyasha y Kagome.-_

Sí, el cielo estaba despejado y… ¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué diantres le pasaba por la cabeza a su soltera maestra?! Él nunca, óigase bien, NUNCA, besaría a Higurashi Kagome.

¡Nunca! _(aquí es dónde retornamos al inicio de la trama.)_

Sin más salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando una cortina de polvo tras de él como al mero estilo de un anime. Todos se quedaron perplejos viendo hacia la salida, admirando la valentía que tenía Inuyasha para escapar de su manipuladora pero buena profesora. Inmediatamente salió Kagome a perseguirle. Al alcanzarlo le jaló de la chaqueta.

_-¡Inuyasha, no vuelvas a dejarme así con todos esos maniáticos! ¿Pero qué te pasa?-_ la azabache le vio con enfado.

_-¡No molestes Kagome, que no tengo ni la más remota intención de participar en esa obra!-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_ esta vez se mostró curiosa.

_-Pues porque no me gusta actuar. Lo odio.-_ Y mentía al declarar eso, puesto que si a alguien le encantaba actuar, era a él. Si no era cierto pues entonces no se llamaba Inuyasha.

_-¡Eh! ¿Pero de qué hablas?_- la chica frente a él le veía incrédula ante lo mencionado. -_¡A ti te encanta actuar, dices que se te da muy bien!-_

_-¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!-_

_-Claro que sí.- Y_ si con las miradas mataran, estos dos ya se habrían asesinado.

_-¡Ah, es que no voy a besarte!-_ Kagome soltó un respingo, sorprendida. E Inuyasha se maldijo internamente por decir eso de forma tan despectiva. Sabía que si hacía enfadar a la joven, ella le diría "abajo" al tiempo en que le proporcionaba un buen golpe en la cabeza* _–N-no me refería a eso, Kag. Es solo que yo… yo no puedo besar a mi mejor amiga.-_

La joven frente a él, que anteriormente había bajado su mirada avergonzada, volvió a verle a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa.

_-¿Con que eso es, no?-_ ella rió. E Inuyasha agradeció no tener que ir a buscarla luego para pedir perdón. Detestaba hacerlo. –_Pues entonces te propongo un trato. Acepta actuar y no nos besaremos en la obra. Yo me pondré de espaldas al público y tú frente a mí, acercaremos nuestros rostros y moveremos un poco las cabezas para que se vea real. Es solo fingir.-_

Él desvió su vista. –_Sabes bien que Rumiko podría obligarnos a hacerlo de verdad. Está soltera y loca.-_

_-¡Claro que no puede hacerlo, Inuyasha! Y si lo llegara a lograr, entonces lo tomaríamos como una experiencia más de la vida._- Lentamente se puso de puntillas, y luego se inclinó para susurrarle al muchacho al oído. _–Anímate Inuyasha, será divertido.-_

La cara de él se volvió un poema. ¡Demonios, Kagome lo sabía! Y bueno, es que no había forma alguna de que no se enterase. Ella había estado muy seguido con él desde los diez hasta ahora, que él –y sólo él, por los dos años de diferencia de edades- ya tenía quince. ¡Cinco años no pueden ocultar mayor cantidad de secretos! Y él sabía que, por el contrario, la pequeña Kag ya había besado dos o tres veces. Su primer beso fue con el imbécil de su hermano, y lo vio al abrir la puerta sin tocar. Para cuando dio un segundo, llegó llorando a casa de Inuyasha a buscarlo, porque el tipo no fue muy amable luego de lo sucedido. En ese entonces ya eran amigos, o algo parecido. Sin embargo el tercer beso no salió tan mal: Fue con Koga Wolf*; y luego se volvieron novios. Duraron un mes y quince días; y en ese tiempo fue que Inuyasha llegó a odiar con todo su ser al "lobo" que acechaba a la muchacha. Aunque nunca supo la razón, puesto que Kagome aún le seguía pareciendo odiosa.

Y mientras Inuyasha se paraba a pensar todo lo anterior, Kagome rezaba en silencio porque su chantaje funcionara. Ella tampoco era experta besando, sólo lo había hecho unas veces en sus diecisiete años cumplidos. Creyó estar teniendo ventaja sobre esa discusión verbal al ver el rubor en las mejillas del de ojos dorados, pero nunca se tenía nada seguro con él.

_-Bien, lo haré. Pero si me aburro entonces no volveré a actuar contigo jamás en mi vida.-_

_-Trato hecho.-_

* * *

.

.

.

Pasó un día, dos, cinco... diez. Luego veinte. Y un mes se completó. A decir verdad, la estaba pasando bastante bien en los ensayos luego de clase; y le encantaba cuando lo sacaban de algún curso para practicar su papel en la obra. El nombre del personaje que interpretaba era Enzo*, y la personalidad que debía aparentar en escena era una solitaria, ruda y sombría, con un sarcasmo espectacular. El personaje de Kagome se hacía nombrar Hina*, y constaba de una mujercita tímida pero hábil, con un corazón grande y bueno que se preocupaba por él.

En la trama, Inuyasha se enamoraba de Kikyo, y ésta se volvía amante de Naraku. Pronto eran descubiertos. Tras eso Inuyasha le daba la mayor golpiza de su vida a Naraku, y él, enojado, contrata a Koga y su pandilla para que lo mal mate en acto de venganza. Pero para que nadie sospeche de ellos, dejan que un par de meses transcurran. Y durante esos sesenta y un días, Kagome aparece en la vida de Inuyasha para hacerla mejor y colorida. Kikyo se percata de aquello, y en un arranque de celos intenta hacerle daño a la pelinegra. Shippo la defiende y se vuelve amigo de ambos; y juntos se la pasan de un lado a otro buscando aventuras y diversión. Al final, la pandilla y su líder entran en acción durante un día de lluvia, haciendo que Kagome se preocupe y le confiese su amor eterno a Inuyasha.

Pero claro, eso sólo ocurría en la obra teatral. Cualquier parecido o coincidencia con los personajes repartidos y la historia era pura casualidad.

_-Talla pequeña, por favor.- _

Justo esa tarde estaban encargando los vestuarios a un vendedor de disfraces, el padre de de Miroku. Miroku y su novia Sango eran otros aficionados al videojuego que conocieron años después, y por tanto, eran dos amigos en común que compartían Kagome e Inuyasha.

Y hablando de los últimos dos mencionados, ellos se le habían estado pasando bastante bien. Las rivalidades desaparecían lentamente, su amistad se acrecentaba; pero únicamente era aquello, nada más allá. Y debía ser un efecto colateral el hecho de que Inuyasha dejase de prestarle atención a Kikyo, y se fijara más en lo bonita que lucía Kagome con la diferente ropa que llevaba puesta cada día. O que le gustase compartir el escenario con ella, y esperar los fines de semana ansioso, para poder asistir a estudiar de nuevo. Sólo se estaba divirtiendo un poco, y no había nada de malo en eso.

_-¿Listo, Inuyasha? Ya mañana será el gran estreno.-_

_-Listo.-_

* * *

_._

.

.

Reflectores listos, actores ajetreados, profesora nerviosa y utilería lista. Eso era todo lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, resumido lo mayormente posible. Él ya se hallaba listo, con su cabello recogido en una coleta y una chaqueta de cuero ceñida a su espalda, sobre su uniforme de instituto color verde. A su lado estaban terminando de peinar a Kikyo y a Naraku; mientras Koga repasaba sus líneas por última vez al tiempo en que caminaba en círculos sin parar. Sabía que el muchacho estaba nervioso aunque pusiera su mejor rostro de indiferente.

De pronto vio salir a Kagome del vestidor, con un vestido lila que llegaba justo a la mitad de sus rodillas. Debajo llevaba medias blancas, y sus zapatos de tacón eran del mismo color. Sobre sus brazos se extendía un suéter de lana en tonos cremas, en el cuello llevaba un collar de perlas, sus ojos estaban maquillados levemente de rosa y su cabello iba trenzado desde la raíz. Se veía más hermosa que nunca, inocente, tal y como cuando eran niños.

Con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, Kagome quiso acercarse a él. Algo en la mente de Inuyasha se movía y hacía estragos: La imagen de una casta y tierna joven no encajaba con lo que era realmente. Ella era detestable, patética y llorona. Sólo se agradaba un poco, solo un poco, ¿verdad?

Sin pensarlo dos veces dejó a Rumiko-sensei hablando sola, y dirigió sus pasos hacia Kagome. Pero como se dijo antes: fue sin pensarlo. Como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia. Ya casi llegaba a posicionarse frente a ella para saludarle tras dos largos días de no poder hablar apropiadamente; ¡Y mala fortuna la que consigo cargaba! ¡Los dos chicos que siempre acompañaban a Koga la halaron del brazo derecho para rogar por su ayuda con el peinado! Ella, obvio, consideró eso una prioridad al instante, y se alejó en busca de fijador para cabello y un peine. _Demonios…._

No hablaron hasta que se vieron cerca, en el escenario. Por ratos ella aparecía, fingiendo que cautivaba su corazón y lo hacía brincar de alegría. Y quizás él se metió demasiado en su papel, porque en verdad, cuando la Higurashi se le acercaba, él temblaba y se estremecía. La amiga que se consiguió era una tonta.

* * *

.

.

.

La obra transcurrió con tranquilidad; tal y como la ensayaron. Nadie tartamudeo, ni hubieron balbuceos, y el público asemejaba tener un encantamiento encima: estaban sumamente atentos a la obra. A veces incluso se reían todos a coro, y al momento de la pelea bajo la ya muchas veces mencionada lluvia artificial, algunas mujeres sollozaron, conmocionadas. Lo que nadie notó es que Inuyasha de veras estaba enojado con esos tontos que pretendían llamarse pandilla. Con los dos chicos por no permitirle hablar con Kagome, y con Koga por ser un imbécil que al parecer cada día se le acercaba más. ¡Él no se la merecía, y ella no tenía derecho a estar con nadie! ¡no, no y no!

En esta parte, precisamente, es cuando se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas, aún mojado por toda el agua que le vertieron encima. Su camiseta negra se adhirió a la musculatura definida en su abdomen, y los jeans rotos que vestía le pesaban. Lo bueno es que faltaba poco para que cambiaran de escena, y por consecuente, de vestuario.

_-Enzo-kun, ¡Respóndeme, por favor!-_ Aquel era su personaje, y la voz quebradiza era la de Hina, o sea, Kagome.

_-¿¡Qué diantres quieres que diga, Hina!? ¿¡Que sí había una buena razón para pelear y que eras tú?! –_

_-Yo… Enzo-kun, yo…-_

_-¡No, tú no eras mi razón, yo no te amo! ¡No te am…!-_

Era hora del momento crucial. Kagome le había prometido que se colocaría de espaldas al público y se inclinaría un poco, pero no lo besaría de verdad. Confiaba en ella. Confió en ella… que error.

Ella no se movió ni un milímetro del lado de Inuyasha, pero movió sus manos y tomó sus bronceadas mejillas, para poder besar sus labios. Lo besó con pasión, con amor… Kagome era una buena actriz. Luego se separó. A ella también le pesaba su ropa de lo empapada que estaba, y le costaba respirar. Ambos estaban agitados, y se veían a los ojos mientras el telón bajaba. Fin del acto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa!? ¡Rompiste tu promesa!- Inuyasha corrió a buscar la siguiente camisa que usaría. Frente a Kagome se secó el torso y el cabello. En otro momento ella habría caído derretida, pero las circunstancias del momento no lo permitían. Solo sentía pánico: había defraudado a Inuyasha y roto su promesa.

_-Yo solo…-_

_-¡Eres una traidora, Kagome! ¡Yo había confiado en ti, y ahora, mira cómo ha terminado todo!-_

_-Lo siento Inuyasha. De veras, perdón.-_ A penas le salía un hilillo de voz, muy fino, casi inaudible. Y aunque el peli plateado sintió ganas de abrazarla y pedir disculpas como era lo usual, no lo haría. Ella había invadido su privacidad y espacio personal.

_-¿¡Por qué lo Hiciste!?_- él respiraba agitado, aún con molestia; pero se suavizó al ver como a Kagome le corría una lágrima por su mejilla izquierda. Ella aún tenía la mirada gacha. –Me debes una explicación.-

_-Inuyasha…_- ella suspiró, se limpió el rostro y alzó su cabeza para verlo, con una sonrisa melancólica. – no quieres saberlo.-

_-¡Claro que quiero!-_ Y era por mera intriga. Él ya no estaba enojado, no tanto.

_-Inuyasha, lo hice por simples razones. Lo hice, sí, me arriesgué a echar por la borda nuestra amistad. Rompí en mil pedazos mi promesa, porque a los diez años jugaba con muñecas, y a los once soñé con besar. Pero luego, a los doce, entraste tú a mi vida. Y entonces pasó que ya no solo soñaba con besos. También soñaba con que me besaras tú. –_

_-Kagome…- _

Un escalofrió le corrió a espina dorsal. De veras le había costado mucho, mucho, mucho abrir su boca y arrastras esa palabra. Él estaba confundido, y no sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte, su mente aún creía que la pelinegra frente a él era una total y reverenda estúpida. Porque vamos, ¿Cómo se va a enamorar de su amigo, dos años menos que ella? Teniendo diecisiete y ese cuerpazo, podría conseguirse a alguien de veinte si quería. Además había besado al tonto de su hermano, Sesshomaru; y él le había dicho que Kagome tenía el carácter de una zorra. Sin embargo una parte de él se negó a creerlo, hasta se alegró de saber que al menos ella sí lo quería. El calor invadió su estómago, haciendo cosquillas.

Kagome comenzó a soltar más lágrimas, adaptándose a la idea de que nunca iba a ser correspondida. Pero, Dios, no quería verse como una tonta, mucho menos frente a él. Inuyasha era capaz de hablar horribles fatalidades a sus espaldas, como que era una regalada, y una asalta cunas. Simplemente no pensó cuando le confesó aquello. Supuso que tras haber guardado ese secreto con ella por cinco años, su alma explotó cual granada y lanzó sus palabras de amor.

_-Kagome,- _él repitió._ –Yo no tengo muy claro qué decir.-_

_-N-no te preocupes…-_

_-¡Claro que sí! Kag, siempre te consideré la más detestable. Odiosa, repugnante, fea y maloliente.-_

_-Lo sé, Inuyasha, no debes decírmelo más._- Estaba muy triste y él solo empeoraba todo. ¿Quería vengarse por el beso?

_-¡No, déjame continuar!- _ella guardó silencio, desviando su mirada al suelo. _– Siempre te dije que eras maloliente, una patana; pero eso solo era lo que yo quería creer. Con el paso del tiempo te fuiste poniendo más bonita, y era mentira lo del aroma. ¡Tu olor a fresa me mataba,en el buen sentido! Pero eras mi amiga, y yo estaba tras Kikyo. –_

_-¡Ya basta Inuyasha, no tienes que contarme más!- _

_-¡Sí debo hacerlo tonta, porque yo te quiero!-_

"_te quiero" _

"_te quiero"_

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, espantado. Respiró muy profundo y comenzó a pensar, a analizar de dónde habían salido esas palabras. ¿Quién era esa persona dentro de su cuerpo diciendo esas dos palabras? Quizás su otro yo que había enterrado hace tiempo. Se sintió extranjero en su propio cuerpo*. Comenzó a reír, a carcajearse escandalosamente frente a ella. Kagome lo vio con enfado y curiosidad. ¿Jugaba con su corazón, acaso?

_-¡No juegues conmigo así!-_ y cuando estaba a punto de plantarle una bofetada a Inuyasha, él tomó su muñeca, la atrajo y le besó. Era su segundo beso en la vida, y con la misma chica del primero.

_-No juego Kagome.-_ le vio a los ojos y cambió su semblante divertido a una mueca seria. _–Sin saber cuándo, ni como, cautivaste mi corazón. De pronto te veías más linda, y yo podía ser más amable a tu lado. Te preocupabas por mí, y nada entre nosotros hacía algo aparte de mejorar. Cuando me dijiste eso del beso, hubo un calor inexplicable en mi estómago. Sólo una vez en mi vida me he sentido así…-_

_-Inuyasha…-_

_-Kagome, tú solo dijiste que querías besarme. ¿Tú me amas?-_

_-Yo…-_

_-Yo si te amo Kagome. Eres una estúpida que descoloca todo en mi interior, que me hace pensarla con casi cualquier cosa que veo en frente. Cuando voy al supermercado y veo sodas, pienso en comprarlas para que las bebamos mientras jugamos videojuegos. Cuando voy a la farmacia y veo toallas sanitarias, pienso en la vez que tuve que ir a comprarte un paquete porque te vino inesperadamente en mi casa. Cuando veo esa mancha naranja en el sillón de la sala, pienso que es gracioso como reíste hasta que te salió jugo por la nariz, viendo una película conmigo. ¡Demonios, Kag, eres una estúpida por hacerme sentir esto!- _

_-Y tú un estúpido por enamorarte de mí. Ven aquí Inuyasha, yo te he amado desde que te conocí.- _

Sin más, otro beso. Y es que pronto él se volvería adicto a ella, a ser su novio, a morder sus labios y a relamerlos. Se volvería adicto al sonido de su voz diciendo su nombre.

_-Eres mi fresa, Kagome. – _

_-¿Q-qué?-_

_-Luego te lo explicaré. –_

_-bien, espero que así sea. Bésame de nuevo, Inuyasha, porque estos labios secos han necesitado de ti por mucho tiempo.- _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

**N/A: alquien será generoso y me dejará un review? *cara de cachorrito, no de gato, porque hablamos de/en Inuyasha.* ¿Entendieron por qué Inuyasha le dice fresa a Kag al final? Es por la explicación de su perfume en el inicio. **

**Bueno, ahora vamos con los asteriscos dentro de la historia:**

**-"Mortal Search of Shikon*":**Todos sabemos que la perla es SUUUPER importante en el anime, y por lo tanto quise mencionarla.

**- Rumiko (sensei)*:** una pequeña mención a la genio detrás de estos personajes. ¡Ojo! No vayan a creer que pienso que Rumiko-san es manipuladora, soltera y loca. Es solo parte del personaje.

**- Enzo*:** Lo usé como nombre del personaje que interpreta Inuyasha en la obra. ¿Irónico, no? Enzo-san hace la voz de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha lo interpreta aquí. Jajaja.

**- Hina*:** mención a mi querida Hinata Hyuga, del anime Naruto.

**-Le diría "abajo" al tiempo en que le proporcionaba un buen golpe en la cabeza*:** bah, es que es un AU, y no tienen magia ni collares encantados. Entonces debía idear una forma de poner algo tan esencial como lo es el "abajo" de Kagome.

**- Koga Wolf*:** Buh, abuchéenme si quieren, pero no he visto el anime completo, y no sé (o recuerdo) el apellido de Koga-chan.

**- ¿Quién era esa persona dentro de su cuerpo diciendo esas dos palabras? Quizás su otro yo que había enterrado hace tiempo. Se sintió extranjero en su propio cuerpo*:** No es mía esta frase, pero la amé cuando la leí. Le pertenece a "gabyagua", en Wattpad, y está en su novela titulada "Nada". (Se la recomiendo, es preciosa y muy realista).

.

.

.

**¡Besos desde Guatemala, los leo luego! **


End file.
